BEST DAY EVER DRAMOINE
by proudpotterlover
Summary: A short story about draco and hermoine...hermoine is crying & draco comes to comfort her. Want to know what happens then, READ IT. All reviews and constrictive criticism is welcome. It is my first attempt. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.


Dramoine

BEST DAY EVER

The only sound that could be heard in the stillness of the classroom,was her weeping and heavy breathing. She had been crying for several hours now,her eyes had all gone puffy and red. The only thought running through her mind was of Ron,him drooping over that Lavender Brown and kissing her passionately. Although Harry came to comfort her,he also had to her alone as she wasn't in a mood to listen to anyone. After few moments, suddenly she heard the door creak open,without even knowing who it was she yelled "who ever is there leave me alone" . Little did she knew that the one standing by the door was the person she disliked the most and then a vioce came breaking through the stillness.

"Granger! Crying all alone in a deserted classroom" the voice called and with that voice Hermoine could tell in a moment who it was, as the distinct smugness of the voice always made it stand apart from others. It was none other than the prat Malfoy she thought to herself.

"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?" Hermoine shouted at a sneering Malfoy.

"What do you think I am doing here? playing hide and seek ,right?" he said sarcastically.

"Don't you ever act over smart with me and answer what I asked or better get your ugly face out of here" Hermoine said at response.

"Whoa Granger ,hold up both your anger and tears ,before your anger makes you burst like a volcano and your tears get hogwarts drown in them" he replied back.

At this it really seemed that the volcano of anger had burst and now he would have to pay for it ,it was clear by that look in her eyes.

"Why don't you leave me alone, you bloody git" she blurted out.

"What makes you think ,that I would leave you alone Hermoine and that too in such a state" Draco said with strange authority in his vioce.

She was terribly amazed at his words and suddenly she seemed to realise that it was for the first time that he had called her Hermoine, ever in a span of all those years at Hogwarts. She voiced her confusion and amazement as "what do you mean by that Draco?"

Draco suddenly realised that he had said a little too much and now he thought what could he do to cover it up.

He then spoke moving to the bench where Hermoine sat, now with confusion and tears in her eyes.

"I heard that you are the brightest witch ,I didn't knew you won't be able to understand a simple sentence" he said smirking at Hermoine.

By her expression, it looked like she was at a loss of words at his rhetoric statement.

Malfoy then sneered and butted in saying "now that your questions might be over, I'll get to my question, why are you weeping so much that it could really cause a flood here"

"That's none of your business Malfoy and why do you even care" she answered back sharply.

"Why do you think it ain't my business" he replied avioding eye contact.

"I do think so, because you hated me from the first day itself and never left a chance to insult me" she replied with bluntness.

Now hermoine's tears had all dried up by the growing deepness of this conversation ,but she realised her heart still ached.

"I can't even imagine it in my wildest dream that I am going to let you know this but I guess, I have to now" Draco said with seriousness in his voice.

After hearing this, all her anger and pain evaporated and she said with a certain calmness in her vioce looking at Draco "What is it that you couldn't tell?"

Draco muttered the words gathering confidence, but with a look of helplessness on his face." I can't, just can't keep it to myself anymore that I love you. I love your eyes,your bushy hair and the way you always try to tame them,your brilliance, your 'know-it-all ' thing. I just love every freaking small thing about you. Now do you get it,why do I care?" he paused and took a quick peek at her.

She had been just standing there with a dumbstruck expession on her face, trying to cope up with every single word spoken by him.

Draco then continued" I just couldn't gather the courage to even admit it to myself, you don't know how much pain I have gone through to call you a mudblood,to keep it from being obvious that I was in love with you",he finally finished.

Now it was Hermoine who spoke '"Draco! Are you serious? I always thought that you were a proudy pure-blood and can never bear to be near muggle-borns just like all your family members."

He collected himself and spoke" I never wanted to be away from you, I was just gravely scared to break out this truth. I myself grieved the fact that I was born in a family like that 'cause it's the only thing that kept me away from you. I envied every second that kept me away from you, I envied every time I saw you with that Potter and Weasley, and now, I know that you will never feel the same for me, but I confess that I love you with every part of my soul."

He completed it nearly breaking down and started to move out with heavy steps and but then he heard a voice behind him ordering to stop.

" Stop! Stop where you are,right now." Hermoine ordered.

Draco momentarily stopped dead and wordered whether she is going to slap him for saying all the gibberish nonsense. But the result came out to be exactly opposite, he could feel her arms across himself,tightly embracing him into a huge hug. He could not understand what going on, so he just hugged her back with all his love.

But it wasn't long before that they broke apart and now Hermoine was giving Draco a deadly look at Draco and shouted at him going all mad "why didn't you told me all this before? You idiot ! I always thought that no one loved me the other way , that I am not good enough. Harry and I are like brother and sister ,and Ron never loved me more than a bestfriend."

Draco was rather stupefied at the moment hearing this, the only words he could mutter out of his mouth were "does that meant that you don't have a problem with it or am I dream... but before he could complete the sentence, he was cut short with a soft kiss on his lips and now he didn't bothered completing it anyways, he kissed her back passionately with all the love locked up in his heart for all those years and with every passing second the kiss grew deeper, his fingers were entangled in her hair and her arms were locked around his neck.

Finally when they broke apart, both were speechless and breathless as well. As soon as they cought their breath, both almost at the some time wispered " I LOVE YOU " ,at this Draco smiled at Hermoine and she coloured deeply.

Suddenly she seem to realise something and then it didn't took long for her to voice it.

"We should better go back now before an expedition starts off in Hogwarts to find us" she muttered. Malfoy agreed to this and held out his hands for which she gladly took.

They started walking and after a few quiet moments Hermoine spoke "I loved every thing you said about me but I am not a know-it-all" to which he responded " but you do know-it-all". Hermoine shouted a little irritated " Draco Malfoy, one more time you call me a know-it-all and I swear you are going to regret it"

Draco laughed under his breath. "oh what would you do Miss Hermione Granger, break -up with me, then I would have to say, it would have been the shortest relationship ever known to anyone, didn't we started going out just five minutes earlier" said Malfoy with a puppy-dog face.

Hermione could not help but giggle at this, which made Draco smile too. They then continued walking through the empty dungeons hand in hand, both thinking in mind, that this was the best day of their lives...


End file.
